Electrical ablation therapy has been employed in medicine for the treatment of undesirable tissue such as diseased tissue, cancer, malignant and benign tumors, masses, lesions, and other abnormal tissue growths. While conventional apparatuses, systems, and methods for the electrical ablation of undesirable tissue are effective, one drawback with conventional electrical ablation treatment is the resulting permanent damage that may occur to the healthy tissue surrounding the abnormal tissue due primarily to the detrimental thermal effects resulting from exposing the tissue to thermal energy generated by the electrical ablation device. This may be particularly true when exposing the tissue to electric potentials sufficient to cause cell necrosis using high temperature thermal therapies including focused ultrasound ablation, radiofrequency (RF) ablation, or interstitial laser coagulation. Other techniques for tissue ablation include chemical ablation, in which chemical agents are injected into the undesirable tissue to cause ablation as well as surgical excision, cryotherapy, radiation, photodynamic therapy, Moh's micrographic surgery, topical treatments with 5-fluorouracil, laser ablation. Other drawbacks of conventional thermal, chemical, and other ablation therapy are cost, length of recovery, and the extraordinary pain inflicted on the patient.
Conventional thermal, chemical, and other ablation techniques have been employed for the treatment of a variety of undesirable tissue. Thermal and chemical ablation techniques have been used for the treatment of varicose veins resulting from reflux disease of the greater saphenous vein (GSV), in which the varicose vein is stripped and then is exposed to either chemical or thermal ablation. Other techniques for the treatment of undesirable tissue are more radical. Prostate cancer, for example, may be removed using a prostatectomy, in which the entire or part of prostate gland and surrounding lymph nodes are surgically removed. Like most other forms of cancer, radiation therapy may be used in conjunction with or as an alternate method for the treatment of prostate cancer. Another thermal ablation technique for the treatment of prostate cancer is RF interstitial tumor ablation (RITA) via trans-rectal ultrasound guidance. While these conventional methods for the treatment of prostate cancer are effective, they are not preferred by many surgeons and may result in detrimental thermal effects to healthy tissue surrounding the prostate. Similar thermal ablation techniques may be used for the treatment of basal cell carcinoma (BCC) tissue, a slowly growing cutaneous malignancy derived from the rapidly proliferating basal layer of the epidermis. BCC tissue in tumors ranging in size from about 5 mm to about 40 mm may be thermally ablated with a pulsed carbon dioxide laser. Nevertheless, carbon dioxide laser ablation is a thermal treatment method and may cause permanent damage to healthy tissue surrounding the BCC tissue. Furthermore, this technique requires costly capital investment in carbon dioxide laser equipment.
Undesirable tissue growing inside a body lumen such as the esophagus, large bowel, or in cavities formed in solid tissue such as the breast, for example, can be difficult to destroy using conventional ablation techniques. Surgical removal of undesirable tissue, such as a malignant or benign tumor, from the breast is likely to leave a cavity. Surgical resection of residual intralumenal tissue may remove only a portion of the undesirable tissue cells within a certain margin of healthy tissue. Accordingly, some undesirable tissue is likely to remain within the wall of the cavity due to the limitation of conventional ablation instrument configurations, which may be effective for treating line-of-sight regions of tissue, but may be less effective for treating the residual undesirable tissue.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved electrical ablation apparatuses, systems, and methods for the treatment of undesirable tissue found in diseased tissue, cancer, malignant and benign tumors, masses, lesions, and other abnormal tissue growths. There remains a need for minimally invasive treatment of undesirable tissue through the use of irreversible electroporation (IRE) ablation techniques without causing the detrimental thermal effects of conventional thermal ablation techniques.